


Taste Of Sunlight

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A midsummer's moment within the Moors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Maleficent_. Written for [Femslash Friday](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash+friday).

Maleficent’s hands ball into fists, nails scratching lightly over her knees. She bows her head, hair swinging forward, eyes closed and lips parted.

Aurora _knows_ what this does to her.

Those gentle touches, sweet and caring, fingertips stroking across the sensitive skin where her wings spread forth from her back. It sends ripples of heat throughout Maleficent’s body, building within her chest and between her legs, and she wills herself to be still, to not press back against those questing hands.

She feels dizzy, _hungry_ , and Aurora’s breath beats softly against the back of Maleficent’s neck, a most delicious torment.

It is a testament of her love for Aurora that she allows this. For although the act may bring her pleasure, it requires a trust Maleficent too long thought lost to her. But Aurora is the exception, as she is in so many things. She is an adult now, and has spent several years ruling over the kingdoms with a kind and honest appreciation for all her subjects. 

To Maleficent, Aurora is sunshine and music and the scent of dawn on the horizon. 

Aurora is _everything_.

With a soft hum, Aurora leans forward and presses her lips between the span of Maleficent’s wings, and Maleficent cannot stifle her gasp.

And when Aurora’s tongue licks a slow and purposeful path up the join of those wings, Maleficent cannot stay still a moment longer.

Aurora lets out a delighted noise when Maleficent’s wings sweep out around them, turning her with a speed none can match. Tumbling Aurora back against a bed of grass and wildflowers, and Aurora grins up at her, face flushed and a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

“Beloved queen of humans and fae alike,” Maleficent murmurs, hands pressing to the earth either side of Aurora’s head. “If only your people could see what a wicked _tease_ you are.”

Aurora laughs and reaches for her, and Maleficent kisses her deeply, feeling magic stir within her, between them, a love true enough to unite the kingdoms. 

Her lips trace a path down Aurora’s throat, sucking lightly at the pale skin there, watching colour rise beneath the surface. Her hands slide across Aurora’s chest, cup and squeeze her breasts, and she will never tire of the way Aurora always arches and squirms, bottom lip bitten between her teeth and eyelashes fluttering.

Impatient hands tug Aurora’s skirts up around her waist, pull her undergarments down slender legs. Aurora spreads for her, already wet and flushed, and Maleficent inhales the scent of her sex, thumbs massaging circles into Aurora’s thighs.

Waiting just a little longer, no matter that her mouth may be watering for it. Waiting until Aurora is making quiet and needy noises, heels digging into the dirt, for Aurora is not the only one who can be a tease.

But she cannot resist, not with Aurora always so eager and pliant beneath her. Maleficent lowers her head and kisses Aurora there, sliding her tongue along the folds of Aurora’s cunt, tasting her _pleasure_. Pursing her lips around that sweet spot and sucking until Aurora whines, fingers gripping Maleficent’s hair. 

Whimpers and whispers, the sweetest sounds Maleficent has ever known, and she makes love to Aurora slowly. Rippling her tongue, opening Aurora around her fingers, working her deep until Aurora’s hands slide higher to wrap around her horns. Guiding Maleficent faster, and Maleficent could never deny her, not when she croons for every drag of tongue against her sex, not when her hips rise up to fuck herself harder upon Maleficent’s fingers.

When Aurora cries out in release, Maleficent’s entire body tingles and _throbs_ , wings twitching and fluttering, caught in the flavour of Aurora’s desire.

Finally she settles back upon her heels, and Aurora smiles up at her, looking dazed and sated, fingers entwining with Maleficent’s outstretched hand. “I love you,” Aurora whispers breathlessly, skirt still rucked up, looking debauched and magnificent.

“And I you, beastie,” Maleficent answers with a smile, allowing Aurora to draw her down into a kiss that tastes of love and _lust_.


End file.
